SuLay Sex Story
by UnknownBanget
Summary: Lay yang terangsang oleh cerita Kyungsoo segera menyeret Suho, kekasih sekaligus produsernya ke kantornya. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Yang jelas bukan mancing sih, ya. Sequel KaiSoo Sex Story. NC. PWP. GS. Enjoy The Fics.


"Sssshhhh... Oppaaaaaahh..." wanita di atas meja itu menatap sang pria sang sedang duduk di meja dengan nafsu memuncak. Jemari lentiknya mengucek bibir vaginanya, semakin lama semakin cepat. "Ahhhh... Oppaaaaaaah... Sini dong..." sebelah tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Kesana?" sang pria tersenyum meremehkan. "Untuk apa, _chagi_?"

Wanita itu, Zhang Yixing, menatap balik pasangannya dengan mata berkilat dan bibir melengkung sedikit. Jemarinya membuka lubang surgawinya sendiri. "Oppa tidak mau menghajar ini?" tanyanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di bibir vaginanya.

"Anak nakal," gumam sang pria. Suho, nama pria itu, berjalan mendekati wanitanya yang masih sibuk ber-swalayan. Yixing sedang memasukkan telunjuk lentik ke dalam vaginanya. Bintang porno bernama panggung Lay itu sibuk mengeluar masukkan jarinya sambil mendesahkan nama Suho. Begitu sang pria berada dekat sekali dengannya, dia segera melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya di pinggang Suho yang sudah telanjang. Bibirnya ia gigit, bermaksud menggoda Suho.

"Sabar dulu," ujar Suho sambil menurunkan kaki seksi Yixing dari pinggangnya. Keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang memancing birahi Lay. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Pria itu berlutut di depan vagina kekasihnya, lalu memegang kedua kaki Lay. "Hemmmm... _Wet..._" gumamnya. Lidahnya lalu dijulurkan, menjilat vagina Lay yang sudah basah.

"Ooooohhhhh _fuck!_" umpat Lay dengan lancar. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Tangannya memegang kepala Suho yang berada di selangkanganya, membawanya makin mendekat dengan vaginanya.

Lidah Suho terlihat piawai bermain di bawah sana. Seolah-olah sedang melakukan _french kiss_, dengan lincah ia membelit klitoris Lay yang sudah membengkak sebesar kacang. Lay sendiri berteriak heboh. Sensasi ketika lidah basah Suho menyapa ujung sarafnya membuatnya kelojotan. Enak bukan kepalang.

"Oppaaaaaaah... Mauuuu- AH!" teriaknya. Dari lubang vaginanya menyembur cairan orgasme yang langsung dilahap habis oleh Suho. Lay merasa melayang untuk sementara. Ketika ia kembali lagi ke kesadarannya, dilihatnya sang kekasih masih sibuk di bawah sana. "Op... paaaaah... Sudaaaaaaahh..." ujarnya sambil mendesah. Lidah Suho masih lincah mengorek-korek liang surga Lay yang tak henti memanjakan nafsunya.

Lay yang tidak tahan lagi langsung memegang kepala Suho dan menjauhkannya dari vagina. Dengan senyum nakal, Lay menutup kedua kakinya dan mengisyaratkan Suho untuk berdiri. Penis panjang kesukaan Lay mengacung tegak di depannya ketika Suho sudah berdiri. Lembut tangan Lay menyentuh permukaan kulit penis Suho, membuat si tampan mendesis kenikmatan.

Bibir _pink_ Lay lalu membungkus kepala penis itu. Dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kenakalan, Lay menatap mata Suho yang sedang menatapnya dengan kilat nafsu. "Kau pintar, _baby_!" puji Suho sambil mengelus rambut Lay.

Perlahan penis yang ukurannya jauh lebih panjang dari milik orang Asia pada umumnya itu semakin masuk ke dalam mulut Lay. Dengan profesional, ia mengendurkan tenggorokannya dan terus memasukkan penis panjang itu. _Deep throat_. Mata dua insan itu tetap bertatapan. Suho mengelus pipi Lay dengan sayang. Saat itulah ia merasakan sentakan keras pada penisnya dan mata Lay yang berair.

"Pelan-pelan, _chagi!_" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum. Dia paham kekasihnya tersedak. Suho merasakan penisnya bergerak keluar mulut Lay. Mata berair itu menatapnya dengan kilat nafsu yang sama.

Tangan Lay memijat penis basah favoritnya. "Kita coba lagi ya, Oppa?" rayunya.

"Cukup, sayang! Ayo ke acara inti!" ajak Suho. Tangannya menarik tangan Lay agar gadis itu berdiri. Lay langsung berbalik membelakangi Suho. Ia menekuk badannya, berpegangan pada meja. Kaki kirinya naik ke meja, membuka akses lebih lebar untuk Suho.

Jemarinya kembali ke belakang, mengucek vaginanya yang sudah sangat becek. Mempersiapkan pelumas yang lebih banyak untuk penis Suho yang panjang. Suho merapatkan batang penisnya di permukaan basah tersebut, menggosokkannya maju mundur, berusaha melumasi penisnya dengan cairan Lay. Tak lama, ia lalu memasukkan kepala penisnya ke lubang Lay.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..." Lay mendesah sensual. Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memajukan pinggangnya perlahan, sehingga agak lama penis itu masuk seluruhnya.

"Oppaaaaaaah... Kok nggak sampek-sampek, siiiiiihh?" desah Lay.

"Ah, ini baru setengahnya sayang. Mau segini aja?" tanya Suho.

Lay menggeleng cepat. "Aniiiiih... Sampe mentok... Uuuuuuuuuuhhh..."

Tangan Suho melingkari perut Lay. Secara perlahan ia menegakkan tubuh Lay, tidak langsung membuat penis panjang itu masuk seluruhnya dalam lubang Lay. Gadis itu menjerit-jerit layaknya orang yang kesakitan dan... merasakan nikmat tiada dua. Nikmat yang berkali-kali Lay rasakan. Iya lalu memutar pinggulnya. Agak sulit dengan posisi seperti ini. Tapi dia dapat merasakan sensasi kesukaannya dimana penis Suho ikut berputar mengaduk vaginanya. "Yessss!"

Suho tak tahan. Ia lalu menggoyang Lay cepat. Tepat menumbuk G-Spotnya. Tangan Lay bergerak ke belakang, meremas bokong Suho sebagai pegangan. Sementara itu, tangan Suho berpegangan pada dada besar Lay. Dia meremas dan mempermainkan dua bola besar itu dengan gemas. Pinggulnya masih bergerak maju mundur.

Suho mendesis, kadang menggeram. Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari vagina Lay. Walaupun melar, vagina ini tetap menjadi favorit Suho. Tangannya berhenti memainkan payudara Lay dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Eeeeeenghhh... Opppaaaaaaahhh..." Lay mengetatkan otot vaginanya, menjepit penis Suho yang bergerak makin cepat di dalamnya. Tangan Lay berpindah, kini jemarinya meremas rambut belakang Suho, menarik kepalanya untuk kemudian berciuman hangat dan dalam. Hati mereka menghangat, begitu pula dengan suhu ruangan.

Moment-moment romantis dalam setiap sex membuat Lay sangat menyukai saat-saat penis Suho menggenjotnya. Berbeda dengan saat ia harus berakting di depan kamera sebagai _porn star_. Semua itu dilakukannya untuk kesenangan dan uang.

"_I'm close,_" desah Suho di telinga Lay.

"Bersama, Oppa!" Lay nyaris menjerit ketika mengucapkannya.

Seluruh otot mereka mengejang, pikirannya _blank_. Gerakan _in out_ mereka terhenti. Di dalam sana, Lay dapat merasakan penis Suho menggembung. Otot vagina Lay dirasa Suho mengetat. Keduanya akan segera orgasme dalam sepersekian detik.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Suho menggeram. Lay menjerit. Putih. Lalu Lay merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar ketika Suho menarik penisnya keluar setelah orgasme. Tubuh Lay yang lemas menyandar manja pada Suho. Lengan Suho memeluknya lembut.

"Oppa. Aku lemas," ucap Lay manja. "Kita pulang ya!" ajak Lay.

"Ne. Kajja!" Mereka saling memakaikan baju ke pasangannya sebelum beranjak pulang ke apartement mereka. Serpasang kekasih itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Suho dan beranjak pulang. Saling berangkulan dan berjalan seirama.

"_Saranghae_," bisik Lay lalu mengecup pipi Suho. Iya dengan manja menyandarkan kepala ke pundak Suho sambil berjalan.

"_Nado_," balas Suho sambil tersenyum.

_Tamat_


End file.
